shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Duel Academy (The Duel Champion's Daughter)
Duel Academy, known as Duel Academia in the Japanese version and sometimes referred to unofficially as Central Academy, is a dedicated school that trains Duelists to a Pro level, so they can ideally enter the Pro League owned by Seto Kaiba. It is the main setting of most of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. It has four main subsidiaries: North Academy, South Academy, East Academy and West Academy. Main branch Simply referred to as Duel Academy, this branch was created by Seto Kaiba, who also designed the rank structure of the students. The Central Academy is located on an Island with a dock for boats, a volcano, beach and a lake, cliffs and waterfalls. It has the Main Academy Building where the students go to learn how to duel, with a gym building (separated from the main building) located beyond the beach. It has five dormitories: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue and one which is abandoned. It is also stated in episode 53 that the new school year starts in October, and that Duel Academy has a high school division and a middle school division. Dorm structure The four Dorm Buildings that house the Students are separated into ranks, with the low-end duelists in the Slifer Red Dorm, the middle-ground duelists in the Ra Yellow Dorm, and the high-ranked duelists in the Obelisk Blue Dorm. (Blue is the only Dorm shown to be separated into two buildings -- one for male students and one for female students.) Student rankings The Dorms were separated into three groups based upon Seto's perceptions of the people who originally had the 3 Egyptian Gods. The students originally used silver Duel Disks until the fourth season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX in which each student's silver Duel Disk was replaced with a Disk that matched the color of the Dorm of that duelist. * Slifer Red (Osiris Red) is where the low-level Duelists are housed. It was named after the Egyptian God Card "Slifer the Sky Dragon" which was originally owned by Yugi Muto, whom Kaiba felt bitter towards because he lost to Yugi time and time again. The students of this dorm wear Red Jackets and used Red Duel Disks to match the colors of their Dorm. The main students in this dorm also tend to bear a similarity to Yugi: they are very determined and nearly always pull through. * Ra Yellow is where the average-level Duelists are housed. It was named after the Egyptian God Card "The Winged Dragon of Ra "which was originally owned by Marik Ishtar, whom Kaiba didn't care much for. The students of this dorm wear Yellow Jackets and used Yellow Duel Disks to match the colors of their Dorm. The featured students in this dorm are smart and cunning which was one of Marik's defining traits. * Obelisk Blue is named after the Egyptian God Card "Obelisk the Tormentor" which was originally owned by Kaiba himself and therefore chosen to house the most skilled Duelists. They wear Blue Jackets and used Blue Duel Disks to match their Dorm colors. Chazz resembles Kaiba in that he considers himself to be a superior duelist. * Obelisk White was a temporary dorm that existed when the Society of Light invaded Duel Academy. Chancellor Sheppard allowed this dorm to become official, the attire for those who "joined" them is similar to that of the Obelisk Blue uniform for males and females; the only difference is the alteration in colors from a royal blue and white design to a white and lavender design. Staff * Chancellor Sheppard * Jean-Louis Bonaparte * Vellian Crowler * Lyman Banner * Professor Viper * Sartyr * Fonda Fontaine * Ms. Dorothy * Mr. Stein * Sadie * Examiner Category:The Duel Champion's Daughter Category:School